Merchants use various technologies to manage their physical inventory. For instance, a first technology can include a tag that is attached to an item in a merchant's inventory that identifies the item to aid in counting physical inventory. Merchants can use such tags to maintain a count of the number of items in the merchant's physical inventory, to determine when they need to re-order or re-stock items, to determine a geographical location of items, etc.
Additionally and/or alternatively, merchants can use a second technology, such as shelf tags, which can be useful for merchants and customers. A shelf tag can be used to denote where items should be placed within a physical store of a merchant (e.g., to maintain consistency for customers and to enable merchants and/or merchant staff to locate such items). Additionally, shelf tags can enable merchants to easily re-order items to which the shelf tags correspond. For instance, a shelf tag can display an item name and a reorder number, which can be used for re-ordering such an item. Shelf tags can be helpful to customers to determine a cost associated with particular items.